harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carla and Scott move to Boston
Today's episode features the arrival of Anthony Herington's sister and brother in-law, Carla and Scott Weatherly and their acclimation to Boston; also, the conniving Erica gets into a verbal scrap with the equally verbose Lyla Ann Amherst; and Samantha is swept off her feet by a lovely proposal by Steven Bennett. Scene One: Outside of Anthony Herington's home on Acorn Street in the Beacon Hill section of Boston. Two people are standing outside of the house. The two are Anthony's in-laws, Carla and Scott Weatherly. Carla and Scott's older sister, Anna Jayne, is married to Anthony. Carla had recently acquired a job as the Public Relations coordinator for the City of Boston, and Scott had given up his law practice to become the owner of a successful real estate business in Boston. CARLA: Oh, Scott. Isn't Boston beautiful? SCOTT: That it is, sis. I am glad that Anna Jayne had contacted us to move in with Anthony. CARLA: I am wondering if Anthony is all right with it, though? SCOTT: She talked with Anthony, and they say there is plenty of room. (Out steps Anthony. He is thrilled.) ANTHONY: Scott, Carla! Welcome home. CARLA: Thank you, Anthony. I was worried about things. ANTHONY: Well, you don't have to worry about it. AJ said it was her idea. She wanted you guys here. If she had her way, she would have my mom, Aunt Nancy and Chip up here as well. But they are in love with the Lehigh Valley, and they would not move. CARLA: I can't say I blame her for that. But she does divide her time between here and Allentown. How long is she going to be down there this time? ANTHONY: I can't really say. She said that she wants to be there for Chip when he graduates school. She, Mom and Aunt Nancy are throwing a huge do down there for him. SCOTT: Why are you not going? ANTHONY: I called AJ and I talked with her. Since I have a huge Herington Industries meeting, I couldn't attend. I talked with Chip and told him what happened. He was cool about it, since he is going to be at that same meeting, only down in Allentown. Since the meeting is in Allentown, and I have to be here, I am connecting to the meeting via Skype. CARLA: Who installed Skype? ANTHONY: Ironically, Ellen Lucas did. SCOTT: Who? ANTHONY: Anyssa Forson's niece. Adopted niece really. CARLA: I don't understand. ANTHONY: Susannah Lucas, Anyssa's foster sister and best friend, adopted Ellen Lucas. Her parentage is a maze to get through. SCOTT: Sounds like it. ANTHONY: Let me try to explain it. Anyssa's second cousin, Alicia Lambert gave birth to a girl when her family lived in Florida; Alicia gave the baby up for adoption; the baby was adopted by a couple in Bay City, Illinois; the adopted dad died, the mother went off the rails; the girl fell apart; Susie defended her in court, took her in as a ward; then her birth circumstances were revealed. Some years later, Susie adopted Ellen. CARLA: OK. I remember Anna Jayne telling us that. SCOTT: We have more time to talk about it, I am sure. Shall we move things in? ANTHONY: Of course. I am sorry, Scott. (The in-laws begin to move things into his house.) Scene Two: Boston Common. One of the most well known parks in the country, on a par with New York's Central Park and Philadelphia's Fairmount Park. Sipping on a latte and checking her Facebook over is Lyla Ann Amherst, a newcomer to the Boston area. She lived in Cambridge, but she enjoyed being in the peace and serenity of the Boston Common. She was waiting to meet her best friend and her former sister in-law, Linda Amherst, for a late lunch. Also meeting her was her newly discovered niece, Jacqueline Haller. However, Erica Harper was strutting up to Lyla Ann. ERICA: Well, well, well! Yet ANOTHER outsider! LYLA ANN: Excuse me? ERICA: Why can't you stay in Connecticut where you belong? Why do you have to pollute my lovely city? LYLA ANN: Now, you just wait a minute here, madam! I don't know who the hell you are, but who are you to saunter up to my face and start an argument with me about things? ERICA: I am Erica Harper, that is who! LYLA ANN: Oh, my mistake! Did I offend your sensitivities?! ERICA: Who are you to talk to me that way?! LYLA ANN: Who are YOU to act like you own the place?! ERICA: That is not for me to say! LYLA ANN: Get away from me! I don't want to hear one more word out of your mouth! You call yourself a Harper, but you sure as hell don't act like one! ERICA: Why, you......! (Before Erica and Lyla Ann can come to blows, Jacqueline Haller comes over, and stops the fight.) JACQUELINE: Aunt Lyla, what's going on? LYLA ANN (infuriated): This woman will not leave me alone. JACQUELINE: Erica, leave my aunt alone. If you are around her again, I will call the police. Now LEAVE! (Erica, nullified, storms off.) LYLA ANN: Thank you, Jacquie. I am sorry you had to see that. JACQUELINE: Sounds like she instigated it. LYLA ANN: Yes, she did. I am sure Linda is waiting for us. JACQUELINE: I am sure she is too. (Lyla Ann and Jacqueline, both composed, walk over to the T to get over to Mass General.) Scene Three: The Atchley Mansion. Samantha and Steven are eating an early lunch. Samantha had to meet with her children, Shawn and Audra at Dylan's house later that afternoon with some work issues. STEVEN: We sure have fun, do we not? SAMANTHA: Yes, we do. How do you manage? STEVEN: Manage what, Sam? SAMANTHA: Keeping a step ahead of Erica? STEVEN: She's made so many mistakes that it is not really funny. SAMANTHA: That is nothing. Veronica called. STEVEN: Your sister? SAMANTHA: Yes. She got married. STEVEN: When?! Why wasn't the family let known? SAMANTHA: It was a quiet wedding. She didn't want to have a huge do. Veronica was never that way. She and Adrienne married at a church in Andover. STEVEN: Adrienne Farrington? SAMANTHA: Yep. Apparently, they met at a charity function we had a few weeks ago. They fell instantly in love. They needed to be married away from everyone else and not to interfere with them. Adrienne moved into her house, and she was so good for her to do that. STEVEN: What did Erica think of that? SAMANTHA: Who cares what she thinks. I know Erica is going to erupt about another so-called "outsider" being in the family. STEVEN: I have always been annoyed with Erica always saying everyone else is outsiders, but not Nigel. SAMANTHA: Nigel was blinded by Erica and her lies. STEVEN: Yes, he was. SAMANTHA: What did you have to ask me? You had called about something you wanted to talk about. STEVEN: Yes, I do. (He produces a ring out of his blazer jacket) SAMANTHA: Are you.....? STEVEN: Yes, I am. Samantha Desiree Harper, will you marry me? (Samantha is astonished, but the answer was a foregone conclusion.) SAMANTHA: Yes, Steven, I will marry you. (Steven puts the ring on her finger.) STEVEN: Have you talked with Shawn and Audra about it? SAMANTHA: I asked their views on it. STEVEN: What did they say? SAMANTHA: Shawn and Audra are both in approval of it. They knew we were going out, and you are family already anyway. STEVEN: So true. SAMANTHA: Should we let the rest of the family know? STEVEN: Sure. (Enter Elspeth) ELSPETH: What is going on, my dears? SAMANTHA: Where is Hannah? ELSPETH: She is shopping at Macys. Craig is in his office, and Maggie is playing in her room. What is going on? STEVEN: Do you think you can have Father come to Boston? ELSPETH: Is everything all right? STEVEN: Yes, Mother, I want to invite him to my wedding. ELSPETH: What are you saying? STEVEN: I asked Samantha to marry me. ELSPETH: That is WONDERFUL, Steven. Of course, I would have your father come to Boston for this. This is pretty great. SAMANTHA: Thank you Elspeth. ELSPETH: You are so welcome, darling. Have you told Shawn and Audra about it? SAMANTHA: Yes, I did. I will tell them more later. (Samantha, Elspeth and Steven are thrilled.) Scene Four: Lorraine Harper's home in Cambridge. Shawn and Audra are talking with their cousin, Lorraine. Her apartment decor shows her love for the outdoors and her childhood of living in a national park. AUDRA: The decor is beautiful. LORRAINE: A touch of home. It was a hard time finding some of the pictures. SHAWN: They look beautiful. The smell of pine in here. LORRAINE (grinning): An air freshener, to remind me of home. (Audra's cell phone rings.) AUDRA: Excuse me, Lorraine, it's Mother. She seems excited. LORRAINE: Go ahead. (Audra listens and as she does, she is excited. Her eyes are sparkling, She disconnects the call.) SHAWN: Sounds like good news. AUDRA: Yes, it is. Mom just got engaged. LORRAINE: You mean to Steven? SHAWN: That is fantastic. Mom and Steven make an awesome couple. LORRAINE: Have they started the calls to the family? AUDRA: Yes, she is talking to everyone else. Hannah just found out about it, and she is pleased. SHAWN: That will be wonderful. It'll be a good thing for Mom. AUDRA: Yes it will be. (Lorraine brings in some tea and she serves it to her family.) Scene Five: Erica's apartment. She is infuriated. ERICA: What are you talking about, Samantha?! SAMANTHA: I am getting married. ERICA: To STEVEN?! SAMANTHA: Why wouldn't I? ERICA: He is Nigel's BROTHER! SAMANTHA: So?! I am in love with Steven and he is in love with me! ERICA: Who told you that you could marry him anyway?! SAMANTHA: Erica, now stop it! I am in love with Steven and he with me. You simply have to accept that! ERICA: I do not! (Erica slams down the phone. She is infuriated) Category:Episodes